


The American Dream

by An_Insecure_Writer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring Mycroft, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft buys the most expensive things, New York City, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shopping, Sight seeing, Skyline proposal, Weddings, sweet Mycroft, times square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Insecure_Writer/pseuds/An_Insecure_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a business meeting in New York City. Mycroft doesn't like New York all that much. But since you, his lovely girlfriend for 2 years, always had the dream of visiting New York. Mycroft's can't say no to you and makes it into a trip. Also the perfect opportunity to finally pop the question to you. Just fluff, some innuendos, probably no smut, maybe. <br/>Just fluff in general :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright Lights and the Big City

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I was thinking of making this a one-shot, but it got a bit out of hand. I've always had a little weakness for our favourite Governement worker and then this happened. My best friend kind off begged me to post it, so here it is love <3  
> English isn't my native language so sorry for any errors, I do not own Mycroft or you, my lovely reader!
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself, drink enough, sleep well and eat!  
> Much love, Sam<3

“Dear, are you ready?” Mycroft entered the master bedroom, where you were packing the last things for your trip. You stood up straight and smiled at him. “Yes My.” He stood by your side, hand loosely around your waist. “Good, shall we go then?” You nodded happily, placing a small peck on his lips. Finally, sometime ‘alone’ with your boyfriend Mycroft. Mycroft had a business-meeting in your favourite city ever; New York. Mycroft had a (not so) silent hate towards New York City, but since you were so excited, he decided to make it into a little getaway. Slipping your hand into Mycroft’s, you hoisted your bag on your shoulder. “(y/n), let me take it from you.” He offered, but you shook your head, lightly placing your other hand on his arm. “I’m fine, I can handle myself.” He smiled softly, “Of course dear.” You smiled widely as you both walked towards the sleek, black car waiting outside your massive mansion. You and Mycroft have been together for around 2 years now and life was wonderful.

Mycroft had been surprised, that he could love somebody like he loved you. After all, all his youth he told his little brother Sherlock that caring was not an advantage. But now, that had changed. Sherlock of course rubbed it in, but Mycroft really couldn’t care less, he had you. Mycroft helped you into the car, before slipping in beside you. You gave one last glance to the house as you felt Mycroft place his hand on yours, squeezing your hand slightly. The drive was short as the car pulled up next to Mycroft’s private jet. One of his staff took your luggage and you made your way into the plane. You loved flying, especially in Mycroft’s private jet. Well, maybe it wasn’t the jet, it was Mycroft of course. You had the intendancy to be a bit clingy sometimes, but Mycroft was less appalled because it was you. Other people? No, he would immediately set up a plan to keep them out of the country. But you, you could come to him anytime. 

Once you both were situated the plane took off and you sighed. “Have you been to New York before?” you asked him softly. “I’m afraid that I have to answer, yes, I have visited New York before. It was quite tedious, but this time will be a lot more pleasant.” You snorted and leaned up to nuzzle your nose against his neck, smelling your favourite cologne on him. “I’ll make sure.” He chuckled softly, smoothly taking out some files out of his briefcase. “Dear, I hope you don’t mind?” you discarded the question waving your hand around. “Of course not Myc, it is a business trip after all. I should ask you! Do I need to move?” Mycroft shook his head, wrapping his arm around your middle. You smiled and snuggled into his side, feeling the soft buzz of the jet, and Mycroft being right there lull you into sleep. 

You woke up halfway into the flight again, feeling a bit groggy. You were disoriented but a light squeeze of Mycroft brought you back to where you were. You smiled and slowly looked up to Mycroft, everything was blurry. “Myc?” you called out softly and he handed you the thing you were looking for. Sliding your glasses on your nose you blinked a few times, everything clear as daylight again. “I figured you wouldn’t be very happy as your glasses were pressed into your head.” You sat up more straight, “Thank you love.” Pecking his lips softly, he let out a soft sigh. “Not a problem dear.” You smile grew wider as you kissed him more, pressing yourself against him. “My, try and not be too stressed. We both know what happens when you do.” You moved to sit on his lap, your fingers tightly gripping his waistcoat. “I will do my best love.” You smiled seductively, “I’ll help you.” He chuckled and you kissed him again, more passionately this time. He wound his hand into your (h/l) (h/c) hair as you cupped his face. “I love you Mycroft.” You said when you pulled back for air. “I love you too (y/n).” your heart warmed and pecked his lips again, before placing your head on his chest. 

He smiled softly and buried his fingers and nose into your soft locks. They smelled like roses, the expensive shampoo he bought for you and your own personal scent. To him, it was intoxicating. Your breathing deepened again, signalling that you, yet again, had fallen asleep. It made sense, you had tossed and turned the night before. 

_Mycroft went to bed quite late, having to finish preparing for the trip. When he stepped into the master bedroom, you whimpered slightly, clamping Mycroft’s pillow. Mycroft was soon out of his clothes and into his sleeping wear, softly waking you from your nightmare. “Love? Wake up, love.” You whimpered more before shooting up slightly. “Wha’ ‘append?” you said sleepily. “Nothing love, are you alright?” he asked, his concern etched on his face. “I’m fine, I guess I panicked when I couldn’t find you.” He smiled apologetically, “I’m here now.” He answered softly laying on his side of the bed. You gave him back his pillow and he pulled you against him. “Go back to sleep love.” You yawned and nodded. “Sleep well, Myckie.” He rolled his eyes at the nickname before kissing your forehead. “Sleep tight dear.”_

“(y/n)?” you groaned slightly, nuzzling your face more in the soft fabric of Mycroft’s waistcoat. “(y/n) dear?” You lifted your head to stare into Mycroft’s dark blue eyes. “Yeah? wha'?” he smiled fondly. “We are arrived, welcome to New York City.” As the last syllable left his mouth your eyes shot open and you bolted out of his lap. “Really?” you said, smiling brightly. He had a soft smile on his face as he handed you your glasses again. “Sir, the bags are loaded in the car. Everything is ready to go.” A man in a black suit informed you and you squealed bolting out of the plane. You ran straight towards the sleek car waiting for the two of you as Mycroft followed with a small smirk on his face. “Come on Myc!” you practically jumped into the car and patted your legs happily. Mycroft gracefully sat down next to you and the car took off. You were pressed up against the window of the car, your breath fogging up the clear glass. “Look Myckie!” you smiled widely staring at all the bright lights, big buildings and the bustling crowd. Mycroft watched you with affection written all over his face. 

Soon you found yourself in front of a massive and very posh building. “Mycroft, please tell me you didn’t book the most expensive hotel that you could find?” Mycroft only grinned, “Only the best, for the most special woman in the world.” You blushed widely, and the car door was opened for you. It was around 10 pm, and the city was busier as ever. Feeling a bit overwhelmed all of a sudden you pressed yourself tightly against Mycroft, as he wrapped his arm around your waist. “Good evening, mister, ma’am.” the doorman greeted you and you gave him a soft smile. Mycroft walked up straight to the desk, like he owned the place, and it wouldn’t even surprise you if he did. “Ah Mr Holmes! Welcome to the Baccarat Hotel!” Mycroft groaned under his breath as you patted him slightly on the arm. Mycroft put up his fake smile, “Donald! Thank you, I take that our room is done?” the short bald man nodded and searched around for the keys. “Of course, the Baccarat Suite! Charles here will take you to the room. Have a wonderful stay Mr. Holmes.” You giggled softly at the fluster of the man. You understand though, you were the same when you had first met Mycroft. 

A rather long trip with an expensive looking elevator, it had a freaking chandelier, and you arrived at one of the top floors. Charles took your bags again and led you towards the room. “Here you are sir, madam.” He said in with a French accent and opened the door for you and you skipped inside, your jaw dropping to the floor. You looked around, feeling totally out of place. “Au revoir.” You heard Mycroft’s voice softly, before the door clicking shut. Mycroft came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Do you like it?” You scoffed slightly, “Of course Myc! I would’ve been happy with a broom closet, as long as I am with you.” Now it was his time to scoff and you turned around in his embrace. “I’m feeling like a princess.” You said smiling up at him. “Good, that was my intention.” He answered, smug smile on his face. “Will you be my prince Myckie?” you snorted at your own joke before Mycroft pulled you in a deep kiss. You sighed into the kiss as he cupped your face slightly, the other hand resting on the; ‘I’m-one-move-away-from-your-behind-but-I’m-posh-so-this-is-it-for-now-place. You smiled and messed with his hair, tugging on it slightly. 

Mycroft let out a groan, before pulling away. “As inviting as that is right now, we should wait. We’re both tired, and I still have the meeting in the morning.” You pouted, your hand traveling more southern. “Alright, be prepared love.” You stroked the front of his pants and he gasped slightly. You gave him a quick peck on his soft lips, snorting slightly at his state. You walked towards your suitcase and picked it up. You rummaged through your clothes to pick up your pyjama shirt. You buried your face into the fabric, it was your old sleeping shirt. You had bought it at one of your first concerts and still relived it whenever you see it. Mycroft had bought satin pyjama’s, but you didn’t budge. Always telling him that he shouldn’t buy you all the super expensive stuff, but he wanted to spoil you. You stepped into the bathroom, unaware of Mycroft still standing there. You slipped out of your clothes, finally being able to release yourself from your bra. You sighed as you leaned on the counter, lulling your head around to get some release of the slight pain in your neck. Mycroft stepped in behind you, putting his large hand, with is slender fingers on your back. “Let me help darling.” He slowly pushed and pulled on your neck, shoulders and back to get the knots out. You sighed heavily leaning back in his touch. Normally, you would’ve been very uncomfortable and a bit ashamed to stand in just your panties. But since you had a steady relationship with Mycroft, and he told on multiple occasions that you were beautiful, perfect, everything he wanted and everything he needs. 

You leaned back against him as he kissed the base of your neck. “Myc, if you go on like this, you’re plan isn’t really going to work.” He smiled softly. “I changed it.” he said before leading you to the King size bed and kissed you passionately.


	2. Making my way Downtown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Sorry for the late update, school's a bit hectic right now! I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thank you for the kudo's and comments, it really means a lot to me. So here's the second chapter! Please enjoy :)
> 
> Take care of yourselves, drink enough, eat enough, sleep enough :)  
> Much love, Sam <3

The next morning you woke up, by the soft light falling into the suite. You turned around, luckily finding Mycroft still there. You loved it when Mycroft was still in bed with you, especially after an intimate night. Mycroft was awake, looking at you. “Good morning beautiful.” You smiled softly, kissing his jaw. “Hello handsome.” You giggled and pulled yourself more against him. He placed random kisses along the top of your head. “When do you have to leave?” you asked, tracing random patterns against his chest. “Half an hour.” You nodded and sat more upright, tugging the blanket to cover your breasts. “What about breakfast?” you said searching your underwear. “It should arrive by now.” Mycroft stood up from the bed, and slid on his dressing gown. He handed you your own before kissing your forehead. There was a swift knock on the door, and Mycroft kissed your cheek before answering the door. 

You sat back down on the bed and scooted against the headboard as a member of staff rolled in your breakfast. He soon left and you were alone with the love of your life again. “Champagne for breakfast huh?” you said smiling up at it. “Don’t know if that’s a smart move.” He said pulling the cap of the bottle. “Yes, mister, you have a meeting in half an hour.” He shrugged, “That is true, my head got the better of me I suppose. We’ll save it for when I’m done.” You nodded, picking a strawberry out of the bowl of fresh fruit. You poked around in more in the fruit and found a grape. “Myckieeeee.” He turned towards you with a groan and you popped the grape in his mouth. You feed each other little pieces of fruit and other delicious things as Mycroft slowly stood up. “I need to get ready love.” You nodded munching on your toast with butter. You heard the shower turn on and only 5 minutes later turn off again. Mycroft walked out of the bathroom, towel around his hips. You smirked following him with your gaze, “What are you going to do today love?” Mycroft asked as you stood up, helping him pick out his suit. “Go for the pinstriped one, people tend to listen more to you. And it looks good.” You said wrapping your hand around his waist. 

“And, I think I’m going to shop around a bit. Discover the American food I guess.” Mycroft kissed your temple before slipping into the massive bathroom to change. “You know, you can order room service as much as you want.” You nodded from where you stood in the door opening. “Yes, but, I’ve seen things on the telly, and all the Americans on YouTube, and I want to discover it all.” He smiled and you walked in completely to help him tie his tie. “Of course dear. I’ll be finished around 3 ‘o’ clock, shall we meet up somewhere?” you nodded, “Sounds perfect love.” You said tugging him closer to you by his jacket lapels. “I’ll text you the details, and send over a car to collect you.” You nodded again and stood on your tiptoes to press a loving kiss to his lips. 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Mycroft took a hold of your hand and led you back to the main room. His phone beeped and he sighed, “My car is here. See you very soon love.” You nodded and kissed him again. “Bye Myc!” he gave you a fond smile before picking up his umbrella, and walking out of the door. You sighed, looking around the room. It was 10 in the morning and it was silent, so very silent. You didn’t expect that of New York, but it did make sense since you were located at the 46th floor. Deciding on a bath, you grabbed your phone and started the water. Once the temperature was good you put in the plug. You found the aux cord and plugged in your phone. Soon, the smooth tunes of James Bay filled the room. Many bath soaps lined the sink as you searched for one you liked. You decided on the Rose, Vanilla and different fruit one and poured a generous amount into the bath. 

Finally you could sink into the bath, the hot water rinsing you deliciously. You hummed along with the music and you took a sponge to rinse yourself. After quite a bit of time you pulled yourself upright and dried yourself. Walking around with your towel around yourself, stood for the closet, deciding on what to wear. You peeked out of the massive window to take a look at the weather. It was autumn, and a bit of rain. You pulled out a loose fitting jeans, with a black blouse and some sneakers. Light make up and a beanie on your head you took your coat and shrugged it on. Bag on your shoulder, key card in your pocket and phone in hand you dashed out of the room and onto the busy streets of New York City. 

This was amazing, when you were younger, you always had that dream of going to New York. People always scoffed when you told that dream. A little girl, from a little town, was never going to be in New York. People had always laughed about your dreams, but that didn’t hold you back. Dreaming was how you got through the day. Your most absurd dream? Marrying the love of your life. You were the girl that never had a boyfriend. Many boy friends yes, but never a boyfriend. You were the girl that had more male friends than female friends, always shoving them, gaming, playing soccer. Yes, you always made innuendos. It made them uncomfortable, but they came right back at you. You’ve always dreamed of having a somebody, somebody to come home to. Someone, who loved you like you are. People laughed, cause who would love someone like you? Then you met Mycroft, you became friends at first. Meeting up, coffee, work meetings, etc. Then, Mycroft asked you out to dinner. It was great, you have to admit, you liked him as more than friends. Then, suddenly, Mycroft had kissed you. He didn’t do that, he was Mycroft Holmes. But that is, where it all began. 

You smiled, breathing in the air of New York. You spotted a subway and quickly went down to the trains. You bought an unlimited card before grabbing a map. “Green line, to Grand Central Station, then 2 Avenues by foot. And bam! Time square.” You talked to yourself before walking in the right direction. Mycroft would scoff of your choice of transport, but it was the easiest way. You had just stepped onto the platform as the train rolled in. People pushed themselves out of the train as other people pushed in again. You waited patiently before you stepped in gracefully. You sighed, looking around the people and trying to deduce them. Mycroft had taught you, but you weren’t that good. You got lost in the game, yes you saw it as a game, when the train rolled into Grand Central Station and you stepped out. You grinned to yourself as you walked into the massive hall. This was thé hall of the movie Madagascar and you smiled happily. You walked out on the streets, quickly finding your way. You were good at finding your way, you’ve always had a great orientation.

Then, you finally walked onto Times Square. This was your dream, you spun around, looking at every single thing. Massive billboards, lights, people, everything you’ve expected, but better. You took a few photographs, of the buildings and yourself. Making a mental-note to try and get Mycroft here with you. Maybe with a bit of bribing he would give in. You wandered around, before spotting a supermarket and you stepped in happily. Your eyes widened, they had everything. You quickly grabbed a basket and found your way around the store. You bought all kinds of things, candy, nuts, chips, cookies, and something for Mycroft. You grinned at your plan before checking out and walking back out the store again. A quick glance at your watch and you saw that it was half past 2. You spotted the massive M&M store and decided that you were going to buy a present Mycroft. Yes, Mycroft loved chocolate, but he was always watching his diet. You supported him in almost everything, cooking healthy meals for him. But, he always paid so much attention to his weight. He should relax, and you were going to take care of him. You walked into the store, the chocolate scent overwhelming. The walls were lined with tubes and tubes of M&M’s. Your mouth dropped open a bit, but a smile quickly made place. You saw all the giddy children begging their parents for all the different merchandise. You smiled even wider and quickly set your plan to work. You scurried around the store, picking up different kind of stuff. When you were done, you had collected some chocolate lip smackers, thinking that Mycroft would appreciate it just as much, 2 big bags of brightly coloured M&M’s and the best of all; an M&M umbrella.

You smirked to yourself as you walked over to the check out. The moment you walked out of the store your phone beeped. “Get into the car, love- MH” you looked up, seeing the sleek, black car pull up to the curb. Smiling, you got into the car. Mycroft was already situated and smiled as you slid into the car. “Hello dear.” Mycroft said and you gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Good afternoon Myc.” You replied as the car slid into the busy traffic.


	3. Duty calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Thank you for the kudo's and comments, it really means a lot to me!
> 
> Take care, drink enough :)
> 
> Much love, Sam<3

The car was silent for a second before you spoke up again, “How was your meeting?” you scooted closer towards him and intertwined your hand in his. “I was in agony. Every single person, a bloody goldfish.” You snorted slightly and kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry Myc.” He had a soft smile on his face as he turned to look at you, “I bought some presents for you! Maybe it’ll cheer you up?” he kissed your temple and you laid your head on his chest. “Probably, love.” “Where are we going?” he took a deep breath, “A nice little restaurant. Perfect for us.” You nodded and sighed contently, sinking into Mycroft. The busy traffic honked and was a bit chaotic, but you zoned out soon enough. The steady beating of Mycroft’s heart made you relax. After some time the two of you finally arrived at a fancy looking café. As usual Mycroft got out first, before helping you out. “Take (y/n)’s shopping to our room, thank you.” He informed his driver and then laid a steady hand on the small of your back, leading you inside. “Reservation for Holmes.” He said and the waiter checked the book and smiled brightly before leading us to our table. “Here you are.” He said, the table stood more to the back of the restaurant, away from the crowd. 

Mycroft took your chair and like a true gentle man helped you into your seat. “Thank you love.” He smiled and sat opposite of you. “Can I get you anything to drink?” an other waiter asked, thick New York accent. “A tea set would be lovely. Don’t bother to make it, you won’t make it right.” Mycroft said, not taking his eyes of you. You stifled a laugh behind your fingers and the waiter quickly walked away. Mycroft smiled softly and took your hand into his own. “Hey.” You said, “Hello.” Your smile broke into a wider grin and he chuckled softly. The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as Mycroft played with one of your many rings. Soon the waiter came back and set everything on the crisp white tablecloth. The waiter stood and waited for his other order. “Maybe some sandwiches? A bowl of fruit?” you said and Mycroft nodded in agreement. The waiter gave a single nod, before dashing away towards the kitchen. Mycroft poured your tea, the perfect way, of course. “What are you planning for tomorrow?” you asked blowing your hot tea softly. “Whatever you want, it is your week.” You smiled softly, “Alright. Uhm… I was thinking of maybe going to the 9/11 memorial? And 5th Ave. Maybe the Museum of Natural History?” Mycroft chuckled and smiled at you. “Quite the busy bee.” You nodded, an innocent smile on your face. “But that would be fun right?” he nodded, “It’s going to be good, since you are with me.” You rolled your eyes and drank your tea in silence. Then, the waiter appeared again, “Here you are. Everything to your liking?” you nodded and smiled up at him. He gave a short nod and gave you a soft smile before going to another table. 

You took a bite of your sandwich, and you needed to hold in your groan because of the taste, it was so good. Mycroft seemed to be in the same position and your eyes met. A second past before you both snorted and laughed out loud. You kept giggling throughout the lunch and Mycroft’s heart kept jumping because of you. Your laugh making him feel like that. When you were finished, Mycroft paid the check and helped you into your coat. “I suggest going back to our room?” you nodded, trying to suppress a yawn. He smiled softly at you, kissing your temple. He had a steady grip on the small of your back, leading you towards the awaiting car. You sighed again, settling against the door and you blindly found Mycroft’s hand as he took it. You smiled and felt like you were on top of the world.  
You slowly dozed off, although it only was 5 ‘o’ clock. Mycroft watched you and his heart swelled at the sight of you. He loved you, he loved you so, so much. Getting lost in your beauty he didn’t notice that you were already back at the hotel. You were still fast asleep and he couldn’t find the heart to wake you. He pried his hand out of yours before walking to your side of the car. Swiftly pulling open the door he took you in his arms, hoisting your legs around his waist. Half-awake you wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his chest. People turned their heads, an eyebrow raised, but Mycroft would just glare at them and they would scurry away quickly. You buried your nose in Mycroft’s neck and he kissed the side of your head. As Mycroft stepped over the threshold of your suite, he walked over to the bed and gently laid you on it. “I’ll wake you in an hour dear. Jetlag’s are certainly not a pleasant thing.” You nodded sleepily before rolling on your stomach, your face planted in Mycroft’s pillow.

Mycroft watched you with a fond smile as his phone beeped and he excused himself towards the bathroom. “Yes?” he said answering the phone. “Sir, there is an urgent matter at hand.” Mycroft sighed, “What is it now.” Anthea on the other line sighed too, “A default in the system sir. Government secrets are being exposed.” Mycroft’s brow furrowed and he placed a hand on his face. “Make sure it can wait a day. I still have even more important matters to attend too here. Plus, (y/n) would be devastated if we’re leaving without seeing some landmarks.” Anthea responded immediately, “Have you asked her yet?” Mycroft walked back into the hall, eyeing you while you slept peacefully. “No, give me one day. I was planning on tomorrow evening. We’ll leave the next morning.” He said and popped his jacket button to slid it off. “Very well sir. I’ll keep everything under control.” Mycroft loosened his tie, “Alright.” And with a click it was silent again as Mycroft ran his hand over his face again. He shook his head slightly before joining you on the bed. You instantly crawled towards him and he kissed your forehead, staring ahead and let his mind wander for a while.

Mycroft gently shook you awake as the room service had left the room again. You groaned and patted Mycroft’s hand softly. The two of you sat down at the small table and started eating. “Myc, I was thinking,” you started and said man looked up at you. “Is it really such a good plan to go sightseeing tomorrow?” Mycroft swallowed and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. “Why that so?” you shrugged slightly, “What if the wrong people see you, and don’t you think it’s dull?” the more insecure side of you took over as you pushed around in your food. Mycroft pressed his lips together in a tight line, “Dear, you know that there are always people out there looking out for the both of us. Don’t worry about that.” You sighed and slowly looked up at him as he took your hand in his. “And it’s never dull with you. Life hasn’t been dull since you’ve been at my side. The only thing dull is when you’re _not_ around.” Your eyebrows raised and you felt a lump in your throat. 

“Mycroft,” you gasped and moved closer to him, letting your arms fall around his neck. “I love you Mycroft.” You murmured into his neck. He took a deep breath and kissed your cheek softly. “I love you more (y/n).” you giggled softly, leaning back and cupping his face. “You don’t know half how sweet you actually are Mycroft.” He stroked your cheek softly, “I love you (y/n).” you leaned in and kissed him softly. You pulled back and look into his eyes, he stared right back in yours. Slowly leaning in again you placed your lips on his again, trying to pour every emotion in it. There was a swipe on your lower lip as a silent request for entrance. You sighed, smiling into the kiss as you changed the angle. Mycroft’s tongue slipped in and you two ended up in a tangled mess of limbs. 

As you both pulled back for air, you stared into each other’s eyes. Mycroft slowly stood up, him still holding you tight. You kissed him again, moving towards the bed. He sat you down and gave you one last kiss, “We still have that champagne, care for it now?” he asked you, caressing your cheek. You leaned into his touch and nodded, “Sounds absolutely great.” Mycroft smiled and kissed your forehead. You scooted back against the headboard and sighed contently. Mycroft entered the room again, and handed you the bottle. “Care to open it?” you smiled and took the bottle, starting to uncap the champagne. Meanwhile, Mycroft rolled up his sleeves. The cork came loose with a satisfying pop and you took a glass of the nightstand. “Here you go.” You said and handed Mycroft his glass, before filling another one for yourself. 

The two of you toasted and drank the soft buzzing drink. You hummed in delight and turned more towards Mycroft. “I’m having a really good time Mycroft.” You said and he smiled softly at you, “Me too, (y/n).” you leaned forward and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Now, show me what you’ve bought hmm?” he said and you smirked, this was going to be so funny…


	4. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry it took so long! One more chapter, hope you like it!!
> 
> Take care of yourself!
> 
> Much love, Sam <3

You placed your glass of champagne on the nightstand and stood up, walking over to your shopping bags in the corner of the room. Taking them all, you placed the neatly on the bed. “So, since I thought you deserved a little treat. I bought some chocolate, obviously.” You said taking out the two big bags of M&M’s. Mycroft’s eyes gleamed with happiness, but he didn’t want to show it. But, a 2 year long relationship told you otherwise. “I also bought this,” you said chucking the lip smackers at Mycroft. He looked upon it with a judging glare and raised an eyebrow at you. “Chocolate lip balm?” he said and you nodded vigorously. “Yeah! Look.” You snatched the package from him, struggling to get one out and you coated your lips with a layer of the balm. Moving your lips together to spread it evenly before you kissed Mycroft. He groaned slightly and you smiled into the kiss. You pulled away, your hands still at either side of Mycroft’s head. “I understand now.” He said a little bit out of breath. You smirked and pressed a quick peck on his lips once more. 

“Then I bought you a little present.” You said taking out the umbrella. Mycroft was struggling so hard to keep a straight face, but it wasn’t really working when you opened it and twirled it around. “Isn’t it nice?” you asked teasingly and Mycroft chuckled slightly. “It’s beautiful.” You snorted and started to sing the famous song, ‘Singing in the rain’. “(y/n) you should’ve gone easy on the champagne!” you glared at him for interrupting your, very beautiful thank you very much, performance. “I only had 3 sips!” you pouted slightly. “Just like I said, you should’ve gone easy.” You chucked a random pillow at him and laughed. “You’re so mean Myckieeeeee.” You said drawling out his nickname. Said man physically winced at that and tried to put his face back in his posh stance. He wasn’t doing a very good job at it. You gave him a devious grin and Mycroft chuckled lowly as you started unpacking the grocery bag. Reese’s, Oreo’s, Hershey’s, pizza flavoured pringles and; Goldfish. “I bought you a goldfish!” Mycroft glared at you as you opened the little package. “Look! They’re tiny goldfish! They reminded me of you.” you plopped down in his laps. He huffed slightly and you smiled up at him, before offering him the little treat. 

He sighed as you showed him your signature pout. Mycroft opened his mouth, making you chuckle and popped in the food. “Oh Mycroft. How can you be the British Government if you surrender when I flash a little pout?” you asked teasingly and he raised both of his eyebrows. “Because, the people I work with, do not pout.” You smiled brightly before taking a goldfish yourself. “Mhm, it’s nice!” you said and Mycroft smiled up at you, placing his glass away. He then placed his large hands on your side. You smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you for your presents my dear.” You slid off his lap, back onto your side of the bed. Taking your champagne again you sank next to Mycroft. “Life’s good.” You sighed and smiled contently.

“It is my love.” He placed his arm around you. “I love you.” he gently squeezed your shoulder. “I love you too my dearest.” The two of you drank the champagne and snogged some more; only to fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

You woke up by the lack of warmth, but you were still covered in a thin layer of sweat. As you shot up you noticed that you had kicked of the blanket, and woke up from a hectic dream. You rolled over slightly, only to fall onto the floor. Groaning in pain, you pulled yourself up on the bed. Mycroft was propped up on an elbow, looking towards your place. “Muuuh.” You brought out and sighed. Mycroft smiled softly at you before throwing the duvet over you and gathering you in his arms. “It’s only 2 ‘o’ clock love, let’s go back to sleep. Mhmm?” you nodded sleepily and drifted back into a deep sleep. 

The next time you woke up again, you were still wrapped up in Mycroft’s arms. Mycroft was still asleep, much to your surprise and you observed him. His face was relaxed, his almost permanent forehead frown gone, lips slightly parted and breathing softly. You loved moments like these, when Mycroft is slightly unaware of the world. You sighed and crawled closer to him, foreheads lined up. Mycroft nuzzled his face in your hair in his sleep and you giggled slightly. “G’morning.” You said, combing your fingers through his bed hair. He pulled you more against him, “Good morning my dear.” You smiled and he pulled back to look at you. You gave him a quick peck on the lips before sweeping out of bed. “(y/n)? Why do you leave me just like this?” Mycroft asked, his morning voice smooth and low. “Because, I want to get going! We have so much to do! The city is waiting!” Mycroft chuckled before standing up too and following you. “What about a shower first?” he said kissing the back of your neck. “Sure! I’ll hop in first! Then you can go alright?” you said facing him with a bright smile. “(y/n) I meant something else but-” you cut him off, “I know what you meant, later.” You said grinning deviously. 

Mycroft pouted and you dashed towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower you hopped in to freshen up. A quick wash and you were already dashing out again, practically jumping into your clothes. Mycroft showered after you and settled for his most comfortable suit, so he could walk with you easily. You were already at the front door, bouncing slightly. “Finally!” you giggled, as Mycroft shook on his coat and grabbed his umbrella. “The car is here right?” you asked and Mycroft nodded, “Oh, and we’ll have breakfast along the way.” You said now skipping towards the elevator. Mycroft watched with an amused smile on his face. 

Finally, you were out on the streets and the car was already parked in front of the hotel. You opened the door for Mycroft and gave him a slight bow, acting like the goof you were. “To the museum!” you said to the driver and turned to Mycroft who was already looking at you. “Myc? Did I ever let you watch Night at the Museum?” you asked and frowned slightly. Mycroft chuckled and observed his umbrella, “Only about 10 times.” A grin appeared on your face and you laughed. The two of you soon arrived at the museum and you gasped. “Myc! It really is it!” you clutched Mycroft’s arm and pointed at the massive building. Mycroft kissed your cheek, you being a little shocked of the pda. You both made your way into the building, smiling brightly.

-Timeskip!-

“I made reservations for us, at Per Se. Wear something nice.” Mycroft spoke up as you stepped into the suite. You nodded and gave Mycroft a kiss. He smiled and cupped your face, “Although you always were something nice.” You blushed slightly and he leaned in to kiss you more. You pecked him on the lips before turning away towards the wardrobe. Opening it you found a brand new dress, a beautiful one that is. “Mycroft?” he came up behind you and hummed. “Do I have to wear this?” smiling down at the beautiful dress. “If you want?” you smiled and pecked his cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. Half an hour later you came out again, your (h/c) hair pulled up with a few loose strands framing your face. You had done your make up perfectly and you looked stunning. “(Y/n), wow.” You smiled and walked over to your partner. “Thank you love.” Mycroft had changed too in a complete black suit, he looked handsome and classy. “Shall we go?” he asked you giving you his arm. You gladly took it and nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Mycroft patted his jacket without you noticing making sure it was still there. He lead you to the car and helped you in. The traffic was bad and it took some time to finally arrive at the restaurant. “Holmes.” Mycroft said as the waiter looked at the reservations. “Right this way sir.” He said with a thick French accent. Mycroft pulled out your chair and you sat down. “Your best champagne please.” Mycroft said not looking at the waiter, “Certainly sir.” You raised an eyebrow, as Mycroft took your hand in his. “Celebrating something?” you questioned and he smirked. “Maybe.” You rolled your eyes and the two of you fell into a nice conversation.

As the dinner went on by, you noticed something that wasn’t common at all. Mycroft was nervous. “Are you alright Mycroft?” you asked as the two of you finished the desert. “Yes, I’m fine dear.” You eyed him suspiciously, “Sure?” Mycroft simply nodded and smiled softly at you. Mycroft paid for dinner as always and led you back to the car. “Shall we go for a ride?” he asked and you nodded, “Sounds wonderful.” You settled against Mycroft and kissed his jawline softly. The car slid into the traffic and you looked up at Mycroft. “I love you.” You whispered, “I love you too.” You grinned at him and wrapped your hands around his waist. He pulled you more against you as you both looked out of the window. As the car came to a stop, Mycroft helped you out and linked your hands together. You walked along the water, staring out over the lit skyline of New York. You had crossed the Brooklyn Bridge and were now in the Brooklyn Bridge Park. 

“Wow.” You gasped and Mycroft smiled at you. “Beautiful.” You whispered and placed your hands on the railing. “Just like you.” Mycroft said and slid against you. You leaned against the love of your life as you watched the scene in front of you. “(Y/n)? There is something I want to ask you.”


	5. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry to keep you waiting for so long :/ I've been very busy with school and I couldn't find the time to write unfortunately...  
> But here it is; the last chapter of The American Dream. I had so much fun writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Much love, Sam <3

“(Y/n)? There is something I want to ask you.” you turned towards him. “Like what?” Mycroft cleared his throat and you slightly looked up at him. “Uhm, I don’t know how to say this.” You turned more towards him, being pressed between the railing and Mycroft’s body. “Tell me Myc.” Your soft smile made him feel better and he kissed your forehead. “(Y/n), we’ve been together for 2 years now and those were the most wonderful years of my whole life. You’ve made everything much brighter than it was, you made me enjoy life.” He paused and you took a deep breath and search his beautiful eyes. “I cannot thank you enough for that. These few days were really good. I’ve enjoyed myself intensely with you, I hope you too with me.” You nodded, and kept nodding. “Of course.” Mycroft took your hands and leaned down to one knee. You gasped and bit your lip, holding your tears in your eyes. “My dear (f/n) (l/n), the love of my life, my love, my everything. Will, you, marry me.” Looking up at you as he let go of your hands taking the ring. Simple, but absolutely beautiful. You were already nodding and tears streamed down your face now. Mycroft stood up and you grasped him tightly, kissing him fiercely. You grasped the lapels of his coat and he cupped your face. You hugged him tightly, “Of course. Of course I’ll marry you.” Mycroft nodded and buried his face in your neck. As the two of you finally pulled back he slipped the ring around your finger. 

“I love you so much Mycroft.” You said kissing him softly. “I love you too (y/n).” you leaned even closer as you kept staring at the scene, but it was now outshined by the ring you were wearing. After a while Mycroft led you back to the car and you went back to the hotel. As he opened the door he took your hand and led you straight to the bedroom. “I love you, Mrs. Holmes.” He whispered as he started to peel you out of your clothes. Humming you reached for his neck and pressed kisses along his jaw and neck. “That’s a thing I could get used to.” Mycroft smiled and you stepped out of the beautiful dress. While he was worshipping your neck and chest you were working on his jacket and waistcoat. After a while the two of you were fully undressed and Mycroft pressed you back against the bed. “You’re going to be my wife.” He whispered against your chest and you smiled softly at him. “And you my husband.” Mycroft leaned up again to kiss you fiercely, before worshipping your body even more. 

You laid against Mycroft’s bare chest, breathing heavily. The love-making had been amazing, and the two of you were catching your breath. “I love you.” you whispered tracing his chest with your fingers. “I love you more.” He said back, his fingers weaving through your hair. Sometimes his fingers would travel lower over your back and bum, making you shiver. “(Y/n)? There is something else I need to tell you.” you shifted so you were still placed on his chest but now staring into his beautiful eyes. “Tell me.” He took a deep breath, “I’m afraid that there’s a slight crisis back home. I’m afraid that we have to leave in the morning.” He pursed his lips and you smiled softly. “It’s okay, duty calls.” You winked and he smiled softly. The two of you stared into each other’s eyes for quite some time. Eventually you fell asleep, still on Mycroft’s chest. You had your left hand in front of you, splayed against his chest and Mycroft had stared at it before falling asleep to, arms wrapped tightly around you.

The next morning you woke up, Mycroft already awake and staring at you. “Good morning.” He smiled and you yawned, “Good morning love.” You reached up to kiss him, and he quickly turned it into a more passionate one. “Fancy a bath?” he asked you while you straightened up. His eyes were shimmering with lust, and you smirked. “I guess?” he took your hand and led you to the bath. Only to make love to you again. When the two of you were finally out of the tub and dressed you checked if you had everything packed again. “You ready?” you nodded and took one last glance at the suite. Taking your hand in his the two of you walked out of the building and into the car. You took your last glances at New York and Mycroft’s hand tighten around yours. An hour later, you were already back in the jet. “I had so much fun Myc.” You said wrapping your left hand around his own hand. He kissed your now ringed finger, “Me too, love.” You blushed and nuzzled into his side. 

Once home everything fell back into routine, you were busy with reading manuscripts, checking them and sending them to the publisher. Mycroft was busy being the British Government. Between all the hardworking, you also found time to plan the wedding. It wouldn’t be a very big wedding though, just your friends and family. His parents and yours, Sherlock, John, Molly, Mrs. Hudson and Greg. More than enough. You had found a venue, a caterer and the rest. You had also already found your dress and it was absolutely perfect. It was not a big ball-gown of sort, but a simple, classy, beautiful dress. No bridesmaids dresses, since you didn’t want bridesmaids. Being busy with everything meant that you didn’t pay that much attention to yourself. Only after you had figured pretty much everything out, you felt that you were a bit off. You threw up in the morning lately, and now looking back at the calendar; you had missed your period. 

You remembered the last time with Mycroft and counted everything out, there was a great possibility that you were pregnant. You chewed your lip for a second before deciding on getting a test. You made your way home quickly after buying a few test, just to make sure and took them. Setting the timer, and trying to keep you busy. It wasn’t working that well. 

_beep beep_

You looked up and took the test, positive. You gasped and tears sprung to your eyes. The one thing left to make your life complete. You took the other test’s as well, just to be sure. They were all positive. Taking the tests in your hand, you hid them in the pocket of your hoodie and walked downstairs to start dinner. Mycroft will be home soon. The smile on your face didn’t go away and soon the door opened. “Darling, I’m home!” he called out and you smiled, pouring the pasta out on dishes. “Kitchen, dinner’s ready.” Mycroft always remembered you that he had people who would be cooking; but you liked cooking. Mycroft helped you and turned to pour some wine into two glasses. “Just water for me please.” You said and Mycroft eyed you for a second. “Are you feeling well, dear?” you nodded and took his hands in yours. “I wanted to wait, but I have to say it before you find out.” You said and took a deep breath. “Find what out?” his face had some concern and you looked up at him. “I’m pregnant.” You whispered and new tears came to your eyes. “Pregnant?” he asked and you nodded, biting your lip. “Not good?” you asked, a bit afraid. “It’s perfect. You’re pregnant! I’m going to be a father, of your child!” his uncharacteristic happiness was contagious. And you soon laughed with him. “How far along?” you showed him the tests you had taken, “Four weeks.” His eyes widened, “So long? How?” you shrugged slightly. “My period is always irregular, I just thought I skipped one. But then I got sick in the morning the last few days when you were already off to work.” He nodded slowly. “You’re becoming my wife and a mom. It couldn’t be better.” He kissed you softly, the kiss full of emotion. “I love you (y/n).” he whispered as he cupped your cheek. “I love you too Mycroft.”

-Extended ending  
3 months after you had told Mycroft that you were pregnant, you two got married. Luckily your dress could be alternated and you looked absolutely beautiful. You and Mycroft had danced all evening, and life was perfect.  
5 months after that, you gave birth to a healthy baby boy. It was scary at first, taking care of such a tiny human being. But soon enough, you and Mycroft got the hang of it and it was good. Mycroft had never seen you more beautiful, when you were holding his child in your arms, feeding him, singing to him. Mycroft had everything he never dreamed off, but it was good. Life was good.


End file.
